Noche
by Queenie McRiller
Summary: Sexto desafío Back to the Past, RPG. Rabastan Lestrange x OC. Él esta comprometido, pero aún así, siempre termina en la cama con Kitty Heartshape. ¿Por que lo hace, si después sabe que vendrá la culpa?


Noche

-¿Está tan mal?  
-¿El qué?  
-Lo que hacemos.

Tomó otro sorbo de vino tinto antes de responder. Quizás lo hizo para evitar la atención. Quizás no, y lo hacía para recapacitar; después de la enésima vez de escuchar lo mismo, algo parecido a lo que llamamos conciencia empezó a picarle en la nuca y murmurarle al oído. Sino, pudo haberlo hecho para evitar reír, otra vez, de él.  
Por que sed no tenía. De eso, estaba segura.

-No somos nada.  
-¿Y?

Silencio. Casi pudo escucharlo tragar saliva.

-Y nada, dulzura. No somos nada.

Por que así era. Y aunque no tenía nada que ver, una verdad podía disfrazar otra. O eso ella pensaba. Al menos esa verdad hacía eco en su cabeza. El suficiente para esconder otro eco que sonaba más bajo. Uno que había dejado de repicar en su cabeza hacía rato, muy distinto al que él escuchaba.  
Ella se había dejado de sentir un trapo apenas dejó de pensar en ello. Él, sin embargo, no dejaba de sentir que lo que hacía estaba mal, no importaba cuanta gente tratara de que dejara de pensar eso.

-¿Por qué a mi?  
-¿Por qué no? - preguntó ella de vuelta, para tratar de evitar responder directamente a la pregunta

No es que a él le molestara el silencio, pero sí le molestaba ese que se producía cada vez que ella respondía así. Por que sabía, ya que no era tan idiota, que había detrás de esa respuesta.

-No puedo darte lo que buscas.  
-¿Qué busco?  
-No lo sé – dijo él, obstinado – Pero no puedo, Kitty. No puedo darte lo que buscas.

Ella rió mientras tomaba otro sorbo de vino.  
Desde ya hacía un rato que la escena se había vuelto inocente. O lo más inocente que podía ponerse el momento después del sexo, por supuesto.  
Las sabanas rojo oscuro, dispersas en el suelo, desordenadas, parecían manchones de sangre. Como si hubiesen matado a alguien o algo. Quizás fuese su conciencia, que de a poco iba decayendo.  
Ya no lo entendía. No podía comprender el porqué. Si sabía que después de tocarla, de besarla y de satisfacer todo lo que necesitaba se sentía mal, ¿Por qué seguía haciéndolo? No era algo lógico, eso de jugar con su propio dolor.  
Y ahí estaba ella, recostada boca abajo, apoyada sobre sus codos, tomando su copa de vino, como si nada hubiese pasado, mientras él seguía debatiéndose por que actuaba como actuaba. ¿Cómo era que ella no comprendía, no sentía, no nada…?

-No sé de lo que te ríes, Kitty, pero no me causa gracia.  
-No trates de ser serio. Te ves ridículo.

Era cierto, por supuesto.  
La expresión de Rabastan, con su ceño fruncido, los ojos fijos en la pared contraria y algo así como un puchero no pegaban con él. Por supuesto, nada pegaba con él.

-Kitty…  
-Ya déjalo. No lograrás comprenderlo.

Ella no sabía de que hablaba. Pero había sonado bien en su cabeza y esperaba que sonara acorde a la situación. Fue así, golpe de suerte.  
Se acercó, arrastrándose, para que no existieran esos pocos centímetros que los separaban físicamente. Él seguía en la misma posición que hacía veinte minutos, sentado, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y tomándose la nuca con ambas manos. No es que fuera sexy, es que las paredes de Hogwarts estaban frías. Ella se apoyó sobre su muslo y contempló su barbilla.

-Tienes razón. - dijo él, rendido. Por que tenía sentido.

Ella sonrió, mientras se incorporaba y se aproximaba a él, que se paralizó en el lugar. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Los servicios de Kitty ahora traían el plus de cariño?  
Lo besó en la mejilla con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Lo sé.

Otra vez, la culpa. Se dio cuenta que la única razón por la que era infeliz era por él mismo. Mierda.  
Se paró y buscó su ropa en silencio, dejándola tirada ahí, mirándolo, como un perrito faldero que reclama a su dueño un poco de cariño. Merlín, ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien actuar mal? No era justo para él. Y lo que era peor: ¿Por qué se sentía mal cuando actuaba bien, o sea, cuando le daba culpa? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? ¿Por qué todo parecía estar invertido cuando de Kitty se trataba?  
Tomó el pantalón del suelo pero se detuvo al oír la voz de su acompañante.

-No te pongas eso. – ronroneó – Quédate un poco más conmigo.

La miró. No entendía. ¿Qué le estaba diciendo ella? Él sabía que no era un adonis, ni un dios del sexo. ¿Qué buscaba ella de él? ¿Qué pretendía ahora?

-No necesito estar desnudo para quedarme un rato más – dijo él, sin saber que acotar a eso. Sin embargo, soltó el pantalón, obediente.  
-Sí necesitas estar desnudo para volver a jugar conmigo – dijo ella alzando una ceja con una media sonrisa

Silencio, otra vez. Se estaba haciendo difícil responderle.  
Basta de juegos, gritó algo en su cabeza. Basta de sufrir. Eso sólo lo hacía sentirse mal.

-No necesito jugar contigo para quedarme.  
-Pero es mejor si lo haces.


End file.
